the_adventures_of_shadow_manfandomcom-20200214-history
Sean and Petaw
This is Chapter One of "Katthryn's Awakening." It was one of those mellow kinds of mornings where you could just sleep all day and disregard the world; and that’s almost what he did, were it not for the cantankerous nature of the resident wildlife. Even though most bird Pokémon are regarded for their typically unruly behavior, their cries are usually rather soft. This meant the modest sound of “Pid.. pid...” did little to rouse the boy from his early morning slumber. The flock of Pidgey scuttling on the grass ignored the gathering of Starly in the tree nearby the east of the house, and instead made their business pecking the nutrients from the grass, which was still moist from the showers from the previous night. One individual flapped up from the lawn and peered through the window. Sean was still splayed over his bed, intensively comatose. “Pid.” It chirped. “Pid.” The figure inside slept on. The Pidgey noticed a dewdrop sliding down the window and suddenly decided it was thirsty. Sean awoke with a flurry of bed sheets to the abrupt bedlam of beak striking glass. He tumbled to the window and locked eyes with the Pidgey. Somehow the bird was more startled than he was, and flapped hurriedly to rejoin its flock, squawking as it went. “Damn birds...” he muttered, slouching back onto his bed. He heard a voice come from downstairs, “Sean! It’s time to get up!” Sean did not get up. A moment later he heard the voice again, this time with much more zeal, “Honey! Come quick; there’s a shiny Pidgey outside!!” It took about a fifth of a second for the word ‘Shiny’ to register in Sean’s head, and within half a second, he was downstairs. “Where? Where?! Is it still here? Did it fly away? Did I miss it!?” he gawped frantically. His mother had just stuck bread into the toaster. “There wasn’t one... I just said that to make you get up.” Sean’s enthusiasm deflated. “Weak.” He sat at the table and his head fell into his hands. “I slept so hard last night. I feel like a Darkrai nommed my dreams.” Now it was his Mothers turn to give him a disapproving look. “You know you shouldn’t joke about things like that.” “I know, but it’s just...” Sean noticed the clock. “Mom, why did you get me up so early? It’s not even half past seven!” “You know, you should really use that calendar I bought you.” His Mother replied. “Huh?” “Aren’t you forgetting? Today’s the day you get your first Pokémon!” Sean immediately forgot he was tired. “That’s today!? Yeah! How could I have forgotten?” Sean’s Mother placed a plate of eggs in front of him, and he hurriedly reached for his cutlery. “Did you want any toast?” His Mother queried. “I still have some of that sitrus and persim jam from last week.” “Ah, no thankf, it’ff quite fine!” Sean spluttered mid-mouthful. “I really have to get going. Trainers are ‘sposed to be at the lab by 7:30.” “What. Really?” “Yeah, I’m already late...” Sean drove down the last of his eggs, swiftly took his plate to the kitchen, and was out the door. “Wait, shall I drive you in?” his Mother called after him. “Not a problem; I think I can still make it if I hurry!” Sean ran down the driveway, and was already bolting down the street when he suddenly froze. His eye caught something dart between the shrubbery out front his neighbors house. “It’s probably just a Purloin or something...” he told himself. He would’ve called it at that and carried on his way, but fate dictated otherwise. The figure re-entered view. Sean’s jaw dropped. A small Pokémon, probably no taller than his knee, emerged from the bushes. It bore flushed yellow skin, with what looked like a ring of green leaves wrapped around its body, ending at its feet. Three long pointed leaves grew from its head, each pointing a different direction. “A... a Petaw!” Sean exclaimed. The tiny creature said nothing; it just stared back up at him. It was clearly afraid, and he couldn’t tell why it hadn’t already run away. Then he realized the condition it was in; it was too weak to run. Its arms hung limply, and the leaves drooped from the sides of its head. The leaves around its body were becoming tattered and turning brown. Sean crouched and crept towards it. “You don’t look too good little guy...” he reached out a hand towards it. It sprang back, letting out a terrified shriek. “Don’t be scared, I won’t hurt you...” he assured it. It still kept its distance. Suddenly its eyes began to close, and it collapsed, exhausted. Sean leapt forward, catching its back before it fell. He tried to remember everything he had learnt about Petaw in school, but could barely recall anything other than that they were really rare. He looked around for someone to help, up and down the road. Nobody was coming or going, and none of the neighbors were in the yards. It was just him, and Petaw. He glanced at his watch. 7:25. Time was running out. And the Pokémon centre was the other way down the road from the lab... He suddenly remembered something very important that his teacher, Professor Hickory, had once told him. '' ‘If ever you are faced with a problem you cannot resolve, rely on your instincts. The solution will reveal itself.’'' With as much tenderness he could muster, Sean slid his hand under Petaw’s back, and supported its head with his other hand. The small Pokémon was too tired to retaliate. It let out a small cry; “P... p... tuw... He gently lifted it up, and ran. The other way. Sean scarpered down the street, ensuring his steps weren’t too heavy on the tiny figure he carried. It hung in his grip limply, barely conscious. Sean arrived at the Pokémon centre, and dashed toward the doors. They opened, and a figure emerged from inside just as he came near. He turned sideways, so to protect his tenant. His shoulder struck the man in chest, as he thudded to a halt. He looked to be about mid twenties, clad in a khaki jacket and jeans. “Hey, would’ja be more careful when...” he started angrily, Sean turned to face him. “I’m sorry but...” The man spotted the suffering creature in his arms. His expression changed immediately. “Oh no, no,” he stepped aside, “By all means.” Sean charged inside. The nurse staffing the counter saw him race toward her. “Nurse Joy! Nurse Joy!” he said hastily, “I found this Petaw in the bushes; it looks like it’s in a real bad way...” She promptly dropped her paperwork. “Oh my goodness, I uh...” she reached out to take it. Sean carefully placed Petaw into her arms. “Thank Zekrom you brought him when you did; Petaw have extremely fragile biology... Shelby, get in here!” A girl about Sean’s age emerged from the backroom. She sped behind the desk. “Yes Nurse?” Nurse Joy held out Petaw for her to take. Shelby awkwardly held out her arms, the bundle of Pokémon landing in her grasp. “Is... is this a Petaw!?” she said in amazement. Nurse Joy readjusted her grip to hold Petaw better. “Take him to the E.R straight away. Tell Chansey to get to treating him as soon as possible.” “Uh, yes, yes. Right away.” She disappeared backstage again. “Who was that?” Sean asked the Nurse. “You mean you haven’t been introduced yet? I thought she moved next door to you not too long ago.” “Oh right,” Sean remembered, “I thought I had recognized her from somewhere.” “She’s my new apprentice, learning to become my assistant” Nurse Joy explained, “She’s making tremendous progress so far.” Sean looked at the ground. “Will Petaw be okay?” “We’ll do all we can. We will begin with standard recovery procedures; it’ll be fed a mixture of Oran Berry concentrate to keep it initially conscious, as well as Chansey’s 'Softboiled' to speed up healing. But uh...”she breaks off for a moment, “You’re right, this one looks like it’s in really bad shape. But we’ll ensure we do our best.” “Well, I guess that’s all I can ask.” Sean nodded. “Really, thank you so much for taking him in when you did; I don’t think he would’ve made it if you hadn’t. I trust you didn’t go to too much trouble bringing him over?” The pain of realisation hits Sean hard. “Oh no,” Sean looks desperately as his watch. 7:36. “Ah, damn, I have to go. Thank you again!” Sean put foot to tarmac like an X-Speed Rapidash. He didn’t know he could run this fast. He burst through the doors of Professor Hickory’s lab, gasping hungrily for air. He staggered into the central office, his legs feeling like he was walking on Swalot’s. The Professor was speaking with the same man he had bumped into earlier. He was handing the Professor a red and blue device with a text-filled screen. “...so it’s just about completely catalogued with the native Pokémon of eastern Sinnoh and the surrounding islands...” “Ah, this is just perfect!” the Professor replied with glee. “Be sure to give my thanks to Rowan when you return?” “Oh, Kyurem, no, I’ve grown quite tired of Sinnoh for the moment. I think I may stick around in Monto a while longer...” The Professor noticed Sean gaping at the doorway, and both men turned to face him. “Do... *gasp*... any... *gasp*... ‘kémon... *gasp* left...” Sean wheezed. Hickory looked to the clock and adjusted his glasses. “Good heavens Sean my boy, if you’re asking if I have any Pokémon left to give away, I’m afraid they’ve been all taken around ten minutes ago.” “DAMNIT!” Sean cried out, his hands on his knees. “I’ll have to wait till NEXT year now...” “I’m awfully sorry, but why weren’t you here when you intended, anyway?” the Professor asked. Before Sean could answer, the man in khaki stepped forward. “Hold on, I think I know what’s going on here.” He faced Sean with a level smile. “I have a feeling you and I both know what you were doing when the other children were all picking their Pokémon, hmm?” “What do you mean?” the Professor asked again. “I saw this lad, Sean here, rushing a beat up Petaw to the Pokécentre. Damn near ran me down in the process, too.” The Professor shifted his glasses again. “Is that so?” “Sure did. Right on my way here, wont’cha know.” “My my,” the Professor exclaimed, “I’d say that’s right noble of you, Sean. Most chaps these days wouldn’t give up their first Pokémon just to help another.” “So...” Sean said, finally catching his breath, “Does that mean I can get a Pokémon?” “Oh, well I’m afraid that’s impossible.” The Professor sighed. “I really do have none to give.” Sean hung his head. “Well, I suppose I’ll just have to try again next year.” He glumly turned to leave. “Now hold on, there really is no way I’m letting you leave here empty-handed.” The man said, reaching into the satchel over his shoulder. Sean turned back, a vague glimmer of hope in his eye. The man took out a handful of Pokéballs, Sean knew them all. Great Ball, Nest Ball, Ultra Ball, Dive Ball... and then he took out one he hadn’t seen before. It was pure white all over, and featured red highlights around the diameter and central release button. He knelt to Sean’s height and held it before him. “You know what this is?” Sean shook his head. “This is a Premier Ball; special edition. Not many of these were made.” Sean reached out to take it, but he suspended it. “Now, there is no Pokémon in here...” Sean withdrew his hand, “...but it’s empty, so that it can be filled.” He handed it to Sean. “A special ball, for a special Pokémon.” He stood up once more. “I think you know what to do.” Sean looked down at the tiny sphere in his hand. It seemed to look back up at him, the promise of adventure and possibilities hidden inside its lens. “I... it’s... thank you so much, mister!” he exclaimed. The Professor smiled. “You had best head on home now my lad; only good things can happen from here.” Sean nodded with glee to them both, and then ran once more out the door. The Professor patted his hand on his colleagues shoulder. “He’ll go far, that boy.” His face grew unnaturally stern. “I’d all but guarantee it.” Sean walked through his front door, home at last. He hadn’t stopped staring at the Premier Ball the whole journey back. His travel had seemed more of a dream state, his head still spinning from the day’s events. His Mother was reading in the lounge when he entered. "Sean! So, how did it go? Did you...” She saw his blank face, his eyes finally parting from the device in his hand to her. “Well no, I didn’t get a Pokémon, but... I got something even better.” He held it up for her to see. She stood up and walked over to survey the ball. “Well, would you look at that... so there is no Pokémon inside?” “Nope, I’m supposed to choose my partner myself.” He replied with a grin. The entire situation had seemed almost entirely surreal. Before his Mother could respond, the phone rang. She told him to hold on a moment, and went to answer it. “Hello, Eclipse Residence, this is Medusa speaking... it’s... uh, could you slow down please... why would... oh really? Yes, he’s here... of course, one moment please...” She passed the phone to Sean. “It’s the Pokémon Centre... they’re asking for you specifically.” Sean lifted the phone to his face. “Hello?” The girl on the other end was certainly frantic. “Sean? This is Shelby, from the Pokécentre? There’s something seriously wrong...” “Oh no... What is it? Is it Petaw??” “Y.. Yes, it is, it’s alive, but it’s not accepting any of our treatments! We’ve tried feeding it berries, medication, nothing’s working. its pulse is still rising, it may well...” “Just... just hold on, I’ll be there as soon as I can!” Sean said quickly. “Thank you so much, but please...” Sean was sure he heard Petaw scream in the background. “Please hurry!” Nurse Joy shouted some instruction, and she hung up the phone. Sean returned the phone to its holster, a sudden look of dread appearing on his face. "Oh jeez...” “What’s going on Hon?” his Mother asked; a tinge in her voice too. “Mom, I need to get to the Pokécenter, as in, NOW.” “Shall I drive you in?” she asked as she reached for her keys. “Well I’m definitely not running again.” Sean’s mother without a second thought grabbed her keys off of the table and dashed outside, Sean soon to follow. Before he knew it, his mom had pulled into the parking lot of the PokéCenter, and they both hurried inside. Nurse Joy was still at the counter, urgently awaiting their arrival. “Thank goodness you made it, please follow me!” She renounced the counter and they led the two of them to the back of the building. Chansey was waiting at the doorway to the E.R room, her hat in her hands. Sean involuntarily feared the worst, and that’s what he got. Shelby was inside, struggling to coax Petaw to accept an Oran Berry, who was laid on the table, a collection of wires and receivers attached to his body. Chansey silently opened the door for Sean, and he slowly, made his way in. “Oh no...” Shelby spun to face him. “Oh, thank DIALGA you made it in time! Please, we’re out of options; I thought maybe you could draw a response from him...” Sean didn’t say anything, but he stood besides the table. Petaw looked up at him, his eyes were glazy, but he surely recognized him. “P... Piiii...” it uttered weakly. The monitor beside the table showed Petaw’s heart rate had begun to slow, but not by much. Shelby left the room, leaving them alone. “Hey there little guy...” Sean whispered. He forced a meek smile, but he felt horrible. He reached for the berry placed on the plate beside the counter. “I hear you’re not feeling too good, huh?” Company watched from outside through the viewing window. Nurse Joy was explaining to his Mother what had happened earlier. Chansey clutched at its hat, and Shelby watched on with solemn eyes. Sean held up the berry for Petaw to see. “See this?” He rolled it around in his fingers. “It’s an Oran Berry. This’ll make you feel better - much better. All you have to do is eat it, see?” he gestured at his mouth. “And trust me, It’s a heck of a lot better tasting than Persim berries.” Petaw kept its eyes fixed on Sean, its little face unwavering. Sean searched for some way to assure he could be trusted. “Petaw, I know you know I’m not gonna hurt you. I’m the one that brought you here, remember? And I’m gonna make sure you get out okay.” Petaw didn’t say anything, but it bobbed its head to show it understood. It looked down at the berry. “That’s it, all you gotta do is eat this and everything’ll work out.” At that moment Petaw looked at him differently. That was the sign of trust Sean had been waiting for. “Come on, all you have to do is eat the berry, and you’ll be all better…” Petaw took the berry, and stuffed it into its face. Sean was surprised by how sharp its teeth were. It tore through the berry like silk, but he felt a wave of relief at seeing it finally eating. Outside the window the onlookers also were relieved at Petaw’s relief. “He’s certainly good with Pokemon.” Nurse joy stated. “Well, he’s had some experience with them.” Sean’s Mother replied. Petaw sat up, reached for another berry, clearly liking the taste of the first. Sean handed him a second one, and it was hastily devoured as well. The monitors beside the table had begun to grow quieter as Petaw’s signs began to slow. Chansey entered the room as Sean ruffled the leaves on Petaw’s head. She poked some buttons on the machine. The readings remained the same. Chansey waddled back out the room, grinning up at Nurse Joy. “Chan chan, see!” she squeaked merrily. Shelby went back inside again. “Well done, little guy!” Sean exclaimed. Petaw stood up on its feet. “Piii, Pitah! Petaw!!!” it responded in its own cheerful dialect. Shelby surveyed the instruments. “Heart rate if down, synthesis is rising, life signs are resetting…” she gave a quick nod of relief. “It looks like his recovery is already beginning.” “So does this mean he’ll be okay?” Sean asked with a glimmer of optimism. “Oh, he’ll be more than okay.” she replied. “By the looks of it he’ll be far healthier than even before you brought him.” “That… isn’t saying much; when I brought him here he was practically on his last…” He looked down at the little Pokémon’s rapidly brightening eyes. Already the leaves on its head and body were becoming greener, and were standing up on their own. “But… you know what, it doesn’t matter.” he rubbed his hand on Petaw’s head again. He seemed to like that. I’m just glad you're well again.” “I trust you can take care of matters here, Shelby?” Nurse Joy called from the doorway. “Uh… yeah, I think I can take it from here.” “Alright, keep an eye on those monitors, and if anything looks like it’s going wrong for even a second; be sure to find me and…” At the moment Petaw leapt up from the table he lay upon. The wires and receptors that held him down burst away, and he scrabbled his way onto Sean’s shoulder. Sean held his balance, but couldn’t help but grin as the little Pokémon clambered over his head. “Pitaah! Tapataww!” he called out in effervescent glee. “...Actually, judging by his behavior I’d assume this means he’ll be fine.” Nurse Joy remarked, and returned to the front counter to attend to an oncoming customer. “That Pokémon sure has taken a liking to Sean,” Shelby said with an impressed raise of the eyebrows. Sean turned his head to face his Mother, who still looked on with wonder from the viewing window. Petaw held on tight for balance, but appeared to like the sensation of being carried. “...So uh... hey, how about that?” “Well, he likes you, that’s for certain.” she replied with a smile and a dab of the head. “So what do you think? Can I keep him?” Sean’s mother remained hesitant for a moment. The judicious look she gave caused Sean to dread the answer. She looked over to Shelby. “Well, what’s the normal procedure in this kind of situation?” “I’m sorry, what do you mean?” “I mean when an injured Pokémon is taken out from the wild; what would normally happen now?” “Uh…” Shelby looked back to the counter and Nurse Joy. She stepped aside from the counter for a moment while her customers’ Pokémon were being replenished by the restoration machine. “That depends. Normally when a Pokémon is taken out of the wild, but not captured, in a Pokéball, as such, it is re-released right away, if no rehabilitation is needed.” Nurse Joy explained. “But… I’m really unsure of what to do when an uncaptured Pokémon has bonded so quickly with a human like this. I can’t really make a judgement; but I think since Sean brought Petaw here, It’d be fair that what happens to him is his decision.” She returned to take care of her customer. “Absolutely, I’d love to take care of him... but I’d still need your approval.” Sean somberly queried his Mother. She juggled her options while Sean made his way out the door to speak with her face to face. Petaw was still attached to Sean’s head, but was appearing much sterner as he recognized the conversation take a more solemn turn. “Well…” She hesitated once more. Sean hung back as he awaited her verdict. “I can tell you two are already good friends; but either way, Petaw is still a wild Pokémon. I know I had originally agreed to you getting one of the ones that Professor Hickory had promised, but this is different…” “What!? How is this any different?” Sean burst abruptly. “It doesn’t matter where Petaw comes from; I’d take care of him no matter what!” “Sean, he’s a wild Pokémon. He has no experience interacting with humans, no training outside his habitat, and no matter which way you put it, the wild is where he belongs. I just… I just think you’re not ready for such a responsibility quite yet.” Sean rushed to conjure a counter-argument - he had many - but chose to hold his tongue. He’d learnt over the years to identify times when arguing with his Mother was useless. This was one such time. Shelby too had news to share, as she was contemplating explaining that the Pokémon handed out by Professor Hickory were also taken directly from the wild. Their inexperience with humans was partly why they were so ideal for partnering with Trainers that in turn had no experience with Pokémon. But she sensed the conflicting ideals at hand, and, not wishing to impose, stayed quiet. Sean took Petaw down from his head, and held him beneath his arms. He looked back at him with his large black eyes. “Ah, I’m sorry little guy. It’s been fun; it really has, but I’m going to have to take you back to your home.” His heart nearly snapped as he watched Petaw’s expression plummet. He made no sound but he had immediately turned into the saddest thing Sean had ever laid eyes on. “Sean, I’m sorry, but I really think it’s for…” “It’s okay, Mom.” he cut her off there. “I’ll get another chance some day.” He placed Petaw back on his shoulder for the moment, and headed toward the door. He said nothing as Shelby offered her farewell, nor that of Nurse Joy. He felt bad for disregarding them, but his disappointment was tremendous. His Mother followed him down the road to the nearby main gate leading out of town “D’you think he’ll be okay?” Shelby asked once they were in the distance. “I’m sure he’ll be fine.” Nurse Joy replied ponderously. “We’ve seen his way with Pokémon; he’ll no doubt become a great Trainer. He’ll just have to wait a little longer.” Sean waded over to a cluster of grass a few feet from the pathway. “This’ll be a good spot.” He lay Petaw down beside the expanse of grass. He looked back up at him with his glassy black eyes. “Looks like this is where we part ways, Petaw.” Sean said with a dissipating sigh. “Pit… taw…?” “Yeah, yeah, I don’t want this either. But I haven’t a choice.” He rose to his feet again. Petaw didn’t let their eyes part. “Well…” Sean strained for some words to say, but couldn’t bring himself to drag out this process. “I hope I’ll see you again some time, Petaw.” He turned and began to walk back towards town. His Mother trudged beside him. “Sean.. I’m really sorry it has to be this way, but…” “It’s okay Mom, really.” Sean assured, “It’s just… everything today seemed to be turning out so ideally.” He felt something catch on the back of his jean-leg. “Taw.” Upon looking back he found Petaw had immediately caught up with them. “Petaw. No. You can’t come with us. Please; stay here.” Petaw let go of his garment, but didn’t let them take more than a few steps before relatching. “Taw.” Sean turned back once more. “Look, I’m serious. I can’t take you with me.” Petaw loped around until he was between them and the town gates. “Taw.” Sean let out a vexed breath and crouched down to his level, as he had earlier. “Petaw. Don’t make this harder than it has to be.” Petaw did not move. Sean sighed and hung his head. He looked up at his Mother, who was still looking on in captivation. “So, now what? He doesn’t seem to want to leave.” His Mother had her hand on her chin. She was appeared to be in her ponderance semblance. “Sean, you are very good at expressing conduct with Pokémon, you know that?” “Well sure, it’s possibly the one thing I’m best at.” She stood in contemplation again. “And you’ve never… practiced, handling Pokémon, have you?” “Uh… no, now that I think about it, I’ve hardly ever even been around Pokémon.” She considered this. She bobbed her head side to side. “Petaw? Now I see you two together, he’s okay.” “Well, what do you mean?” “He’s not... wild, like I imagined a wild Pokémon should be. I doubt I’d have admitted it at first, but he seems to be fairly sophisticated.” Sean looked back at the resolute leafy Pokémon that still stood before him. She was right, there was definitely some degree of class about him. “...Yeah, I suppose he is.” “Come on, let’s head home.” she pointed down to Petaw. “Bring him along.” Her instructions were blunt, and yet to Sean they felt like an abrupt pang of both alarm and relief. “Y… you’re sure about that? Take him with, I mean?” “Well… yeah, I am sure. I think he’ll make a fine first Pokémon.” She began to walk towards the town gates, but Sean still knelt beside Petaw. The realization of this permission was slowly taking hold of him. He glanced back to Petaw, Petaw looked straight back at him. “Taw?” “...First Pokémon…” He repeated the phrase over and over, as if they were the most magical words in the world. “Mom, hold on.” She stopped in her progress. “Of course.” Sean remembered the other new thing he’d earned today. He lifted the Premier Ball from his pocket. It’s alabaster exterior shone in Petaw’s eyes. “Whadd’ya say Petaw? Would you be my first partner Pokémon?” It took a moment, but Petaw began to slowly nod his head. “Pi-taaaw.” he murmured in response. His face lightened up, and he immediately sprung up and hugged around Sean’s neck. Sean laughed amiably as Petaw bounded over his shoulder, and looked around from atop his back. “Okay, down now…” Sean lifted him down and lay him back on the ground. He rolled the Premier Ball through his fingers. “So, you ready?” “Pit-appa taw!” “Well, then let’s give this a go…” Sean held in the Ball’s activation button at its hilt, and the whole device swelled to a manageable size. A crimson beam of energy shot out from the lens embedded in the button, and surrounded Petaw’s whole. In a moment he had been swept up, and sucked away into storage. Sean stood back up. He wanted to relish this moment more than any he had experienced before. “My first Pokémon…” He turned back to his Mother, and they returned to town together. “Thanks Mom, really; I can’t thank you enough.” “I think it’s the right thing to do. Petaw seems like he’ll suit you quite comfortably; I have a feeling that being partners will be a benefit for you both.” “Yeah… I… this is just perfect. You’re gonna see, we’re gonna go far, he and I. I’ll become the greatest Trainer in all of Monto!” “Oh, Training? Well, we’ll talk about that.” Sean chuckled and looked down at the tiny white sphere in his hand, thinking of the small creature held inside it. A bond had been made today, one he promised would endure for ages to come. Thing’s were finally turning ideal again. _ Directed by ShadowManCreator Written by That'sWhyNot and in part by ShadowManCreator Category:Episodes Category:Monto Category:Katthryn's Awakening Category:Stories